The invention relates to automated bailers for shallow wells, and more particularly to a bottom valve tripping and fluid channeling device for a pipe bailer used in said automated bailers.
The prior art comprises a U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,662 to Bowling which teaches tripping the bottom valve of a pipe bailer by engaging a valve "stinger" between opposed rollers that are pivoted to separate when biased upward and to close when biased downward. The pipe bailer pivots the rollers apart in its passage upward, the rollers closing around the "stinger" on the beginning of the downward passage to trip the bottom valve and release the liquid contents of the bailer to fall over the rollers and into a concentric hole in a storage tank. Unless the tower of Bowling was cased, the contents were released into ambient conditions of weather and environment affecting both viscosity and purity of the released contents, which also lubricated the rollers and stinger to reduce the frictional engagement therebetween to inoperability. The invention corrects these disabilities.